To control the operations of what is called an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC) or a game console, a variety of methods have been proposed as a user interface for acquiring input from a user. In particular, recently, with the development of technologies such as sound analysis and image analysis, various technologies have been proposed to recognize speech uttered by the user or an action by the user, and utilize the recognition result of the speech or action for control of the information processing apparatus. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a technology for recognizing user actions (also called gestures).
Also, it is also possible to plurally combine various interfaces as described above. As a specific example, by using a gesture detection result to control the starting and stopping of speech recognition based on the user's utterance, it becomes possible to realize more intuitive operation compared to operation via an input device such as a mouse or a controller.